


A Man REALLY Loves You When…

by mm8



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Bondage, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, F/M, Light Bondage, Ribbons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 05:04:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She wished she hadn't let him…<br/>Written in 2009.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Man REALLY Loves You When…

She whimpered softly as he licked and fingered her cunt. She wished she hadn't let him bind her hands to the bed posts with purple ribbons. She really wanted to dig her hands in his thick, dark hair and control his motions.

The speed of his tongue increased, and she lifted her hips. He stopped, grinning up at her. "Did you like that?"

Hermione nodded urgently.

"Do you want more?"

" _Need_ more." Hermione moaned, eyes drowning in lust. "Please, Sirius…"

"Please what?" Sirius asked ever-so innocently.

She was beginning to get frustrated, but was willing to play this game. In a pleading and seductive voice she said, "I want you to make me plead and beg and scream your name as you lick and finger my pussy. I want you to make me come like I have never come before."

"Anything you say."

Hermione didn't hold herself back, like she usually did. She screamed and cried out his name in ecstasy. Moaning, flinging her head from side to side as Sirius drove her over the edge harder than ever before.

"Gonna be hoarse in the morning, aren't you?" Sirius laughed as he unbound her wrists. "Bet you the neighbors will complain about all the noise you made."

She just smiled up at him, exhausted. "Love you." She whispered and instantly fell to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2009. Not betaed.


End file.
